


【鹿队/小助手】一加一

by saya3104



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya3104/pseuds/saya3104
Summary: 漫画剧情的简化版，不太清楚算是粮食向还是西皮向，总之是鹿队和小助手见面的超短篇





	【鹿队/小助手】一加一

1  
“谢啦，Buck。我就知道你会帮我把这个找回来。”史蒂夫接过被人扔来的盾扭头冲巴基的方向说，他从来不会吝啬对他的赞美。  
“可是不是我，我把它扔飞了。”巴基愣愣地看着盾牌飞过把几个机器人打倒在地。  
要解释现在这个局面并不容易，巴基自己都不太明白。他和史蒂夫原本正在二战的战场上和纳粹搏斗，一眨眼就来到了这个似乎是很久以后的纽约。但是谁来告诉他们，为什么纽约还是这样的糟糕，而他们却被一群异能者和机器人抓了起来。  
史蒂夫的盾在他们被关押的时候不知道被谁收走了，巴基救出史蒂夫后收到的指令是去飞行器救侵袭组的人，但是他永远都不是乖乖听话的人。史蒂夫需要那面盾来对那些没有脑子的机器人，所以巴基拿着枪从一个长着胡子的小个子那里抢回了盾，可他该死地把它扔飞不见了。  
“唔……！”  
一只手突然从他身后伸出来捂住了巴基的嘴，并拉着他往建筑物里退。巴基本能地想要挣扎，身后的人加快了步伐，巴基被手臂压着紧紧贴在袭击者的身上。然后巴基注意到了他的制服，困惑地停下在空中挥舞的手脚，“cap？”  
那个人的制服和史蒂夫的很像，但又不完全一样，两个愚蠢又可爱的小翅膀还挂在面罩两边，你看他还拿着盾。巴基彻底迷茫了，这是说在新时代的纽约，还有另外一个美国队长。这个美国队长喋喋不休地喊着自己名字，巴基没有怎么听进去，他不明白，如果他是美国队长，他怎么能让这个国家变成这样。侵袭组，机器人，像蜘蛛一样的人，钢铁一样的夹克，还有许多他连名字都记不住的超级士兵打的不可开交，即使战争结束了纽约仍旧不和平。一股微弱的愤怒和失望涌起，他把他想到的都一股脑说出了口。  
“我当上美国队长的时间不长。”  
“明显是。”巴基不客气地说。  
现代队长（是的，巴基已经在心里这样喊他了）的眼睛里有巴基看不懂的悲伤和痛苦，巴基接触到这样的视线，即使不懂原因，痛苦和复杂的情绪也完全地传递给他，好像一双手用力地捏紧了他的心脏。巴基不想因此就畏缩而显得像个胆小鬼，所以他努力忽视掉队长的眼睛，继续自己的指责。  
“如果你真的是美国队长，你就该帮……”  
巴基的左臂略过一阵温暖，队长的手覆在上面。巴基被突如其来的肢体接触弄得忘记自己想说什么。他本可以喊流氓，骂一些他烂熟于心的脏话，可他傻站在那里，任由这个看起来高大又悲伤的人握紧他的手。  
天啊，他可真的不擅长安慰人。巴基甚至想不出该说什么才能让他不要露出这样的表情。  
“Buck，你得好好保护你的胳膊。”  
“将来有一天，美国队长会求你别逞英雄,你要听他的话。”  
巴基仰头看着他，这个人如此陌生，却又带着点熟悉。巴基自从变成孤儿之后就在军队里散养般长大，也是遇见史蒂夫之后才开始有了真正关心他个人的人，得知和自己生活的年代相差甚远的未来还能有这样一个人看着他，巴基感觉被重新充满了。  
巴基刚想开口说话就注意到有个机器人朝着他们开枪，他迅速地扑到队长身前，提起抢正对机器人的脑袋把它打飞。“嘿，我真高兴我救了美国队长一命。”巴基得意起来，希望那个男人也能夸奖他一番，一句话或者一个笑容就好。  
他的话消失在空气里，没有留下一点痕迹。  
那个人不见了。  
巴基的嘴唇，后背和手臂开始不受控制地发烫，被男人强有力的手臂从身后抱住的触感仍然挥之不去。他还有许多问题没有问呢…  
2  
巴基和史蒂夫兵分两路之后再一次被敌人抓住了，既没有血清更没有特殊能力，再加上冲动的做事风格经常让他陷入到被纳粹控制等待救援的境地。可是这一次不一样，史蒂夫的状况不可能比自己更好，他需要自己逃出去赶紧和他汇合。  
巴基在控制室找到史蒂夫时看见他正和之前那位神秘的队长进行对打，队长的制服少了一只袖子，露出来的钢铁手臂让他瞪大了眼睛。说是对打，队长并没有什么攻击性只用了些防御性的招式，倒是史蒂夫没有一丝手下留情。  
“你服装穿错了，机器人。”  
史蒂夫用力朝队长挥舞盾牌，一边说些讽刺的话。队长脸上全是惊讶，差点停下反抗，“你在说什么？我不明白你的意思。”  
巴基窜上前把队长拽开，史蒂夫的盾扑了空。“他不是机器人！他也不是坏人，”巴基不知道现在的局面是怎样造成的，他也不清楚这位队长的现身的目的，低声又添了一句，“我猜。”  
队长举起双手，示意自己并非敌人，“我是来帮忙的，Cap。”  
史蒂夫有些犹豫地看看巴基又看看穿着美国队长制服的人，有些脸红地连声抱歉。“刚才说了很多过分的话，我的错。”队长看他的反应，低声笑起来，“不，不用道歉，突然来到现代我想你们都还有些不太习惯。”  
巴基觉得自己的头发被揉了，这个人怎么回事，老是对他动手动脚。同样的动作换做史蒂夫做，他必定会生气地跳起来，强调自己早就不是小孩子了。“谢谢你。”巴基听见声音从上方传来。他不由自主地眼睛往四处飘，摸了摸脖子，“不客气。”  
队长简单向他们解释了一切发生的原因，是那个总是会闹麻烦的宇宙魔方。救出侵袭组的所有人，再让奇异博士用宇宙魔方把他们送回1945年——那个他们应该待着的时间，所有的一切都会恢复正常。  
巴基想从队长那里多套出一些信息，像是为什么美国会变得这么糟糕，像是那些人拿着贴在耳朵上的东西又是什么。不过他显然低估了队长保守秘密的能力，面对大多数问题时队长只是摇摇头，“你知道我什么都不能说，说什么都有可能扰乱时间线。”  
“可是你还让我注意”巴基不服气地说。  
队长打断他，“我以为那是我们之间的秘密。”  
“啊，哦，好吧。”巴基显然并没有被说服，但秘密这个词实在太过美好了。他又摸摸脖子，转头看见史蒂夫正瞧着他们两笑。  
巴基、史蒂夫和队长制定了新的计划和汇合地点，队长知道地下有个还算安全的地方，他会负责把奇异博士带去那儿，而巴基和史蒂夫需要尽快找到侵袭组的其他成员。队长确认了他们知道要怎么去汇合点后就离开了，而史蒂夫脸上还挂在绝对是巴基见过的最不怀好意的笑容。  
“最好你能告诉我你到底在傻笑什么。”巴基口气恶狠狠的，不过显然没有什么威慑力，因为史蒂夫的笑意反而加深了。  
“我猜是因为在被你嘲笑过那么多次之后终于有个反击的机会了。”  
“什么？”  
“你害羞的样子很有意思。”  
巴基猛的停住脚步，“我没有害羞！”继而加快速度向前跑开，“来吧史蒂夫，再不快一点托罗绝对要和我绝交了。”

3  
巴基从新闻上看到了疑似侵袭组露面的照片。  
在史蒂夫去世后他接过盾牌，成了第二任美国队长。他有时幻想这所有的一切都是梦，睁开眼那些死亡和伤害，还有压在他身上名为美国队长的重担都会不见。仍旧在地下活动的他开始努力，希望如果史蒂夫知道这一切后不会对他失望。  
他没有想过还会有见到史蒂夫和自己的机会。法案带来的分裂还没有结束，巴基没法光明正大地出现在公众前，不过他没有放弃尾随在他们身后寻找可以提供帮助的机会。找到史蒂夫的盾又偷偷还回去是他做的第一件事。  
不过见到年轻了十几岁的自己的感觉非常奇妙，巴基一时有些记不清那个细胳膊细腿的小孩子到底是怎样从战场上活下来的。明明应该是最熟悉的人，巴基却感受到了一点陌生，以前的自己生龙活虎，一心想着怎样打败纳粹，和现在比起来更显得单纯。这样的人真的是他自己吗？  
结果巴基还是没有忍住就把詹姆斯拉到角落里，当他一只手就能把人给提起来的时候还小小地诧异了一会。他知道他不应该向詹姆斯透露任何关于未来的信息，不过巴基从来不是会被规则束缚的人。如果可以选择的话，他希望詹姆斯不会在追赶红骷髅时被困在飞机上一同爆照，他希望能够活下来，有完整的双手，和史蒂夫一起停留在1945年。他对着詹姆斯叮嘱了许多，而詹姆斯显然没有听进去多少。比起这些无关要紧的嘱咐，男孩更加关心这个社会是怎么变成一团糟的。  
他的错。  
詹姆斯问的问题一针见血，而他没有任何理由可以辩驳。  
第二件事是想要帮助队长却被当成敌人，史蒂夫说他配不上那身制服的时候巴基觉得自己有一瞬间呼吸停止了。他告诉自己这个史蒂夫不知道任何事情，他不能怪罪他，也或许史蒂夫说的才是正确的，他不该接过这身制服。  
等他回过神来就看见詹姆斯挡在他前面，巴基知道詹姆斯没有过多的相信他，这个举动戳中了巴基内心深入仍旧柔软的地方，对自己做一些肉麻的事情也没有什么错吧。  
第三件事就是现在，奇异博士已经布好了阵，就等史蒂夫，詹姆斯，霹雳火等人走进阵里就可以利用魔方的力量进行传送。  
走之前史蒂夫再次为他之前说过的话真诚地道了歉，詹姆斯站在一边只是一个劲地看他。一行人陆续在布好的阵里站定，博士摆出了要施咒的架势，巴基站在一边，看不出有什么表情。  
“等等！”  
詹姆斯扑到巴基身上，好像用了全身力气来拥抱他。“第一次见面的时候我也说了很多过分的话，”詹姆斯说话带出的气息喷在巴基的耳边，“你是独一无二的队长。”  
他松开手，站在巴基身前抬起头和他对视，“你能为我笑一下吗？”  
巴基笑了，这大概是这几个月来他过的最轻松的一刻。他俯下身子用头抵住詹姆斯的额头低声说，“记住我们的秘密。”又把詹姆斯转过边，朝魔法阵推过去，“再见，小子。”  
侵袭组消失的一刻巴基甚至还留着点笑意。  
“我用宇宙魔方消除了他们的记忆，以防万一。”博士解释了他刚才进行的所有操作。  
“啧，该死。”


End file.
